Sweet Love
by cyberdigi
Summary: After a family tragedy Ianto is reminded just how sweet love is. Part of my Blue Child series


**Disclaimer:** RTD and BBC (and all that it entails) owns them and all rights, if I owned them I would have fic writers doing the scripts, regardless of what RTD thinks (hmmm assassin!Ianto, Empath!Ianto, or vampire!Ianto or even all three as cannon, that'd be fun)

**A/N:** As this was originally 6 fills for my 2011 BINGO card it was originally posted in 6 separate parts, they will be posted in 1 part as they were intended to be read in sequence and to make it easier to read. The parts will be separated by oOo. The original subtitle will be listed in italics

For those interested the fills were (in order) Secrets & Lies, Telepathy, Cuddling in public, Family Vacation, Surprise birthday party, and Creating new traditions.

**Sweet Love**

_Memories and Secrets_

Ianto stood on the wharf, staring out at the bay, ignoring the dock workers around him. It was his birthday, his first birthday since his sister died in July 1980.

Despite his not aging, and the complications of being involved in Torchwood, he had tried his best to see his family as much as he could.

He had kept the secret of his biology from his family by using his perception filter on both him and Jack when his lover accompanied him on visits.

To his parents and sister, Rhiannon, he appeared to grow older; his family would never know he was half-TARDIS. Well, except for his niece and great niece.

He had known the moment his niece, Anwen, was born that she was special. He was never able to hide from her, so as a young child he took her aside and explained as best he could to her.

She just threw his arms around him and said, "I still love you, Uncle Ianto."

It was the same when Anwen had a daughter of her own, Rhiannon; they were 'born out of their time,' as Jack would say.

He loved Anwen and Rhiannon, but the last of his family—the family he had grown up with—was now gone, and he couldn't help the feelings of loss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Connection_

As Ianto gazed out over the blue expanse of the bay, reminiscing about his sister, he suddenly tilted his head and closed his eyes as if listening to something closely.

Jack was coming.

He hadn't exactly told his lover that when they bonded they also started developing a telepathic link.

It wasn't anything terribly useful yet. He could just tell where Jack was and had a better sense of his lover's mood. Jack still felt nothing from the bond and it would be decades, if not centuries, before it developed into anything more—if it ever did.

He put the thoughts of Jack's precise location out of his mind; to continually track Jack would be exhausting and take the surprise out of life, and his lover enjoyed surprising him.

So he just went back to his memories and waited for his lover to arrive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Being Together_

Ianto felt arms encircle him and Jack press his cheek into Ianto's neck. Ianto leaned into the embrace, bringing his hands up to hold Jack's arms that were around his waist.

"Happy birthday," Jack whispered into his ear.

Ianto sadly smiled as Jack looked up into his lover's face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Ianto answered with a sigh, "Just remembering, this is my first birthday without Sis. It just hit me that the family I grew up with is all gone now. There's still Anwen and Rhiannon but they're not…I mean..."

"I understand," Jack replied. "I lost one of my moms when my brother was born, then my dad and brother a few years later, then gradually lost my other mom not long after that. And that was before I even met the Doctor. It's hard to lose them; I can't imagine how it is to lose them when you know you are outliving them like you are."

"I've known for a long time this would happen; I never imagined how lost I would feel."

"I know, but at least we have each other," Jack said, trying to soothe his lover.

Ianto smiled at that, pressing himself further into Jack's embrace.

"Yes, we do. We are each other's family. Well, outside of Anwen and Rhiannon; they'd kill us if we left them out."

Jack smiled back, answering, "Nope, can't forget them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vacation?_

"Say, Ianto?"

Ianto hmm'd in response, enjoying the closeness of his lover.

"Since we're family, what do you say we have a family vacation? We could head out now."

Ianto pulled away from Jack's warm embrace, staring dumbly at his lover.

"What? Where did that come from?" Ianto asked.

Before Jack could answer, Ianto continued, "First of all, we don't have anything packed, and second, what about work? Getting time off from the higher ups is normally like pulling teeth, but on such short notice it'd be impossible."

"Oh, ye of little faith, our bags are in the car, time off has been approved for months, and we have our reservation at a quiet inn in the countryside waiting for us."

"Jack Harkness, what are you up to?"

Jack winked at him, saying, "You'll see."

With that, Jack guided his lover to the waiting car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Birthday Party_

Hours later they pulled up to a cozy little inn in the middle of nowhere in the Welsh countryside.

"Why don't you wait here while I check in, and then we can get dinner at the restaurant in the inn?" Jack asked as he exited the car.

"Well, I don't see why I can't go in with you, besides, we need to take care of the bags; really, Jack, did you have to pack so much?" Ianto replied.

"No, no, it's your day," Jack said. "You relax while I take care of it; the bags can wait until after dinner and yes, everything packed has the utmost importance."

"How many bags are full of sex aides and toys?"

"Just four," Jack replied as he walked away to check in, leaving Ianto shaking his head in the car.

Jack returned five minutes later to take Ianto by the hand and pull him along into the inn's restaurant.

"Really, Jack, we could take the bags up first," said Ianto, smiling. As they started to walk into the dark restaurant, he continued, "Are you sure it's even open?"

Suddenly the lights flicked on and there were shouts of, "Surprise!"

"What?" Ianto stood dumbfounded.

Jack pulled Ianto close, holding him by the shoulder. "I've been planning this for months since it's so hard to get time off."

Jack beamed at his lover.

Ianto looked around. Anwen and her family were there as well as a few close associates.

Anwen came up to the couple and handed Ianto an envelope, saying, "Mom was looking forward to this, but…" she held back her tears before continuing, "She said that this was your birthday present."

Ianto looked around before opening the letter.

_My Dearest Brother,_

_I thought long and hard about what to get you for your 80__th__ birthday. Seems you have everything you need or want, so, what is a baby sister to get her big brother?_

_So I decided on taking some weight off your shoulders. I know you have to lie a lot, either for your job or…personal reasons. I remember growing up you didn't mind lying except when it was to mom and dad or me._

_Dearest Brother, I know you've been lying to us for a very long time. I know you're not as old as you look to __us__ me. I don't know how you do it, but I know. You move just as I always remember you have, even when we were children. That, Dear Brother, is how I know._

_So whatever it is that makes you young, I don't care; you are my big brother and always will be. You don't need to lie to me anymore, Big Brother._

_With All My Love,_

_Sis_

Ianto felt tears well up; oh, how he wished he could hug his sister.

"Ianto?" Jack asked

Ianto smiled sadly before giving the letter to his lover. "Keep that safe for me for awhile? Let's get this party going."

Jack looked at the letter before stowing it safely in his coat pocket.

Ianto looked around the room, then smiled again at his lover.

"Well, what are we waiting for, is this a birthday party or not?" Ianto asked, grabbing a cup of punch.

The party then got into full swing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_For Each Other_

It was well into the wee hours of the morning when Ianto stood looking out the window into the darkened countryside.

Jack came out of the on-suite bathroom, towel-drying his hair. Slowly he approached his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Ianto smiled at him. "Yes, it was one of the sweetest things you've done for me."

"I didn't realize Rhiannon was going to do that," Jack said, rubbing his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"I never guessed she even suspected, I just wish she could have given it to me in person," Ianto said, leaning into Jack's warmth.

"I know," Jack answered, kissing Ianto's temple.

Ianto looked up into Jack's face, saying, "We're family, we'll always have each other, but I can't help thinking about all the people we have lost and will lose."

Jack gazed at his lover. "I remember back in Boeshane we had a festival, sorta like Valentine's Day on Earth."

"The Lady Winter's Sleep Festival?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded with a smile before saying, "Lovers would do couple things like Valentine's here, but they'd also light a fire to honor and thank their ancestors, because without them the couple would not be there on that day. I was thinking maybe we could do something like that."

Ianto smiled back and kissed his lover. "I like that idea," he said.

Jack grinned at Ianto, saying, "A new tradition to celebrate having each other and remind ourselves of the loved ones we lose."

Jack leaned in for another long kiss.

After several long minutes Ianto pulled away and said, "Why don't we open up one of those over-packed suitcases of yours?"

Jack gave Ianto a feral grin and said, "Oh, I like the way you think, Ianto Jones."

Before Jack pulled away, he gave his lover another long kiss.


End file.
